Night in Edo
by Eleamaya
Summary: Set in Grand Jipangu AU filler. Nights in Edo weren't not only the nights belonged to some people who enjoyed the sharing warmth in their futons, nights are also belonged for the two wanderers: The Monk and The Shogun's Spy. Fluff. Cover disclaimer: Not mine.


**This is an old fic from my Indonesian archive. Someone in DeviantArt asked me if I translated this. Thanks for my evil twin, Wind Scarlett for helping me betaing it. Hope, there is no many grammatical errors.**

**Well, you must watch episodes of Grand Jipangu first to be able to understand this fic. ****I love the filler, made me scream because it has many hints and moments of my OTP (Sanji x Nami) XD. I also love this Zoro x Robin pair, too bad their role and interaction was so few, that's why I made this fic. But I don't have much idea, so I'm sorry that this fic was too short.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Edo Night  
><strong>Words:<strong> Drabble, just 738  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 13+ (Teenage)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> it's not romance but mention of Zoro x Robin  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Grand Jipangu AU anime filler

* * *

><p>At the end of Edo period, a monk-like man travelled with three different swords on his back, yawning and looking all sleepy during his way. With those swords, people might considered him as one of ronin —masterless samurai— with those swords. However, he rarely wielded his swords. He mostly used the wooden stick in his hand as his weapon if several little bandits tried to rob him despite the fact that he barely had anything. Yes, he was a flat broke man with no money in his account, so mostly he tried his best to adapt with his circumstances.<p>

That night, he was looking for a comfort place to sleep. He looked around several times, searching a place that he might spend the rest of night. Then, he saw a large tree on the left side of the road. He assumed the the tree limb seemed not large enough for his body, since he would hardly moved freely there. There was no tree as good as sacred cherry tree in last Hanami festival, he acknowledged. Then, he removed his hat, revealing his green hair.

The green-haired man was going to lie down under a tree when suddenly his eyes caught a glimpse of something on several branch above him. He quickly jerked from his place, ready to leave. Hell, just when he had found a nice place to sleep, he muttered.

"Ahh; no, gentle monk," said a woman with straight raven shoulder-length hair who was wearing a greenish brown yukata. She jumped from the tree and blocked his way. "Where are you going?"

"Looking for another place to sleep, I found it hard to rest when a woman had already slept above me," he replied coldly.

The woman threw her smile, "What I meant was, where are you gonna travel to? I've seen you're around here several times. Are you lost?"

"I knew you," the monk quickly averted the conversation. He obviously didn't want someone, especially stranger, complaining about his horrible sense of direction. "You're the one who has guarded the little princess, right? I saw you, waving your hand to her from the tree. Sometimes you give information to Oyabun too. Who are you exactly?" he stared at her again, never letting his guard down.

Hearing his accusations, the woman chuckled. She actually believed that the monk was not a bad person when he was manipulated to kidnap Princess Vivi. That time, he was taken advantage by selfish bandit named Buggy. Furthermore, she was barely worried about Vivi because Oyabun soon came in handy. From top of other tree in other day, she had seen his pure heart. That man showed no interest in small gold nugget hidden inside the mochi, which he wanted to eat during the festival palace on the royal field.

"You sure had sharp eyes, huh?" she replied, having no intention to keep something hidden between them that the fact both of them has kept an eye on each other. "I prefer wandering outside than staying in the Shogun's palace. Yet, tonight I actually have another assignment."

"So, what do you want from me, woman?"

"You are as blind as bat when it comes to directions, sir. I guess you're looking for a way out of Edo. Incidentally, I am going to Kyoto for delivering important letters. Maybe we can go together, if you don't mind."

"Letter from Shogun, it sounds like a dangerous job to me," said the monk, noticing there was still something behind her mysterious smile. "You are asking me to be your bodyguard? You must have observed my recent actions, haven't you?"

"You're the one who offers yourself, kenshi-san. You're not an ordinary monk after all," said the woman was a bit surprised about his offering but she was still able maintaining her coolness attitude. "In return, start from next morning I will be your guide. Tonight, we can sleep."

The monk showed no hesitation with her offering. That was not bad, he realized. Besides, it was not like an invitation to sleep together or whatsoever. Nights in Edo weren't not only the nights belonged to some people who enjoyed the sharing warmth in their futons like what Usopp or Aohana-sensei did. It could be nights for someone like Oyabun who stayed late on his small office. Moreover, could be passionate nights for Sanji and Onami who embraced each other on their home-like restaurant named Pinwheel. Or, similar with what Vivi did with her lovely duck and camel in her palace.

Yes, those nights also belonged for them two.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Free for imagine what will happen to them in sleeping and when they walk together out from Edo to Kyoto. Fluff, eh?<strong>


End file.
